


I Like You

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Fingering, johnny the affectionate maniac, this does not endorse Stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: What if Johnny never went batshit crazy on his date with Devi? How might the rest of the night gone? This fic explores one of the possibilities...
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Devi D.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there were more fics between these characters. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Let me know in the comments if you’d like to see some shameless Nny/Edgar smut!

The night had been beautiful; bright white lights dotted the sky like shiny freckles, a cool breeze blew through the air. Devi sat perched atop her old Toyota Celica, admiring the view of the city below. Not too far sat Johnny (Nny for short, as she so affectionately called him), resting on the damp grass (it had recently rained), picking at a blade between his fingertips.   
  


Devi had developed a small crush on Nny, as he would always come visit her at the library where she worked. He was a shy kid, very scrawny and with some wacky sense of style (though she would never say that to his face). But he was always so sweet to her, and eventually they got around to having some great little chats during her break. Eventually, she asked him out, suggesting that they see a movie or maybe grab some takeout from taco smell. When he said yes, Devi looked forward to making their first date night unforgettable. Her last attempt going out with a guy ended with him literally shitting his pants and Devi spending the rest of the weekend in her apartment. She was determined to not let that happen again. 

After a half hour of star gazing, Devi made a proposal she desperately hoped Nny would accept.

”Would you like to go to your place?” She asked. After a moment, Nny responded with an expression Devi couldn’t read. Hopefully it would make itself clear once they got back.

“Yes.”   
  
The ride home was relatively quiet; Devi pointed out where she saw that homeless guy trying to fuck a tin can, and Nny expressed interest in going to a Counting Crows concert.   
  


Once they got inside, Devi situated herself on the scraggly sofa, being careful to avoid where a few stray springs poked out of the worn fabric. Nny sat at the other end, a bit fidgety and quieter than normal (which wasn’t really saying much, he was a quiet guy), but Devi could sense his tentativeness. 

"You know _,_ I _really_ enjoyed tonight, Nny. Really," She began. "We should have done this sooner! I mean, we've known each other for, what, about three months now? And this is the first time we've ever, actually, been out together! What would you have done if I had _never_ asked you out?" 

"I would have been happy just to go to the bookstore and see you there. I _always_ like doing that," Nny responded sincerely. 

"But you _have_ to admit; tonight was fun," Devi continued. "The conversation, the movie, and that view! Looking down on all the people who deserve to be looked down on. Fun!"

Nny seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Yeah, it was very nice; completely. I love Brazil; Gilliam is God." Nny paused for a moment. 

"Um...Devi?" Nny started.

"Yess?" She pushed. She was hoping that now maybe, just maybe, Nny would make the first move.

"Why did you ask me out? Why did you want to go out with me?" 

Well that was unprecedented. But then again, most of Nny was. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I'm not fishing for compliments or anything like that," he began, fidgeting with the hem of his tattered black jeans. "I just mean, well, I want to know why you thought of me."

It was surprising to see Nny so vulnerable like this. Maybe it was the just the blunt they had smoked earlier, but Devi had never seen him open up like this about their relationship. He seemed so...nervous, so fragile, so human. So...Nny. 

"It's simple; I like you," She responded matter of factly. "I enjoy our talks, when you come visit me at the bookstore. I like you for all those reasons people ask a person out for. There, I've said my thing, now I just hope your thoughts run along those same lines. If not, then I'll just get awkward and leave, quietly, after killing you."

Devi deadpanned, and then,

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They both bursted out laughing. 

"Ahh, yeah, this is strange," Nny conceded.

"What do I say? You are beautiful, I mean..." Nny seemed to struggle to find his words, "God, I'm so completely _happy_ right now. You've made me _happy_."

Devi smiled softly, leaning towards Nny.

"Good," she affirmed. "Then let's _both_ be happy."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nny and Devi finally get it on.

"Then let's be happy together."

As Devi leaned in red roses began to bloom on Nny's pale cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Devi carefully cupped his face with her hand, lips meeting in a soft embrace. 

Nny slowly moved his arm to wrap around Devi, a thin hand rested on the small of her back. She deepened the kiss, and began moving her tongue along the bottom of his lip; it was quite dry. 

They parted for a moment, and Devi pressed her head into the crook of Nny's neck, nibbling on his ear. Nny sighed softly and clung to Devi even tighter. She worked her way back up and kissed him again. 

Devi moved her fingers up Nny's shirt, tracing his stomach and ribcage, running a hand along his chest and collarbone before finally lifting the shirt off and moving back down to his naval. As Devi began to fiddle with the belt buckle, she glanced up at Nny. His face was flushed and breathing more labored than before. He looked down at her but would not meet her gaze. It dawned on Devi that she was likely his first. A heat swirled through her, and she smiled, working off his pants and boxers.   
  


Devi moved further down, taking Nny inside her mouth, bobbing her head; each time she lowered herself, her hair brushed against his stomach.   
  


Nny let out soft gasps and moans, grasping the couch cushions tightly, trying not to buck up forcefully into Devi’s soft mouth. 

Just as he was about to cum, she moved off of him and began to strip. First her top, then bralette, her bottoms, and finally her panties. She left her socks on.   
  


Devi moved up for a passionate kiss. Nny began to tentatively caress her breasts, running dry fingers against her perky nipples. She moaned softly, and after pulling away wiped the smudges off purple lipstick from his cheek.   
  


She then laid back and pulled Nny’s hand towards her. 

”Here,” she said, placing him on her, and when he moved, his fingers were enveloped by her wet heat.   
  


Devi bit her lip, watching as Nny’s inexperienced fingers caressed and rubbed against her most sensitive parts. After several moments of his delicate and curious prodding, Nny looked up at Devi wide-eyed.

”Can I, um, can I,” he stumbled over his words, leaning in further, and resting a hand against her knee, slightly pushing.   
  


Devi smiled down at him, not condescendingly, but softly, warmly. Knowing what he was trying to get at, she nodded and gave a quiet hum, resting back further against the couch.   
  


Nny rested his head between her folds, licking cautiously at first, but soon becoming more confident as Devi encouraged him with low whimpers and running her tapered fingers through his scraggly hair.   
  


A few minutes later she lifted his head up, and kissed him lightly, moving atop him effortlessly. 

“Do you have a condom?” Devi asked, rolling her hips over his prick, red and warm beneath her.   
  


“Oh, uh, no,” Nny moaned out, embarrassed at his poor planning and now, for some reason, lack of sex life. He had never actually been fond of physical intimacy until Devi. “But, um, I am clean.” 

“Well, Good. And don’t worry, I’m on the pill,” she smirked, lifting herself up. Nny held his breath as Devi slowly slid him inside, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow. When she was all the way down, flushed against his skin, Nny began to rock back against her slowly. They kept up this pace, and Devi let out labored breathes, holding on to Nny for dead life.   
  


“Shit, I’m close,” she whispered, and began to speed up. Nny grasped her hips for purchase, his labored breathing becoming more erratic along with his thrusts.

He couldn’t lift himself up to kiss her, and felt as though invisible ropes were keeping him tied to the couch. Devi soon threw her head back, and moaned louder than before, squeezing Nny’s shoulders, shaking. The sudden pressure caused Nny to tense up, his release hitting him quickly, as he hugged Devi towards him, feeling her breasts against his chest.   
  


After several moments she lifted herself clumsily off of him, wiping damp hair from his forehead, and planting a soft kiss on his bright red lips.   
  


“I’m gonna go grab a towel, where’s your bathroom?” She asked, smiling. Nny tried to regain his composure, still lost in a post-coital haze.

”Uh, down the hall to the left,” he replied, and Devi stumbled off.

When she returned and they had cleaned themselves up, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her purse, lit up, and offered one to Nny. He politely declined, and chose instead to rest against Devi’s shoulder, contented and exhausted, the smell of smoke and nicotine causing him to relax even more into the couch.   
  


“You know, tonight was really nice, Nny. I hope we get to do it again sometime, maybe at my place?” She inquired, smoothing out his still frazzled locks and taking a long drag.   
  


At that moment Nny felt a feeling of true happiness seize him. The doughboys were no longer screaming in his conscious. The night was serene, and Devi was by his side.

“Yes,” he replied, “I think I’d like that, too.” 


End file.
